Archer Queen
The Archer Queen is a hero brawler and who first appears in the clash of clans game, she is one of the heroes in clash of clans but sadly ot not she never appears in clash royale (so are the other heores so dont be sad). She is a ranged brawler that uses her portable xbow to fires off 3 purple arrows that has a mild spread which can travels a long distance. She has quite a bit of hitpoints as she is a heroic brawler and is a stronger version of an archer despite being a long ranged brawler. She also moves slightly faster than the average brawlers and this is based on her movement speed in clash of clans. Her super is the royal cloak ability, an ability that is exactly based on clash of clans, she will become invisible for few seconds that will also heals her by a small amount and increase her arrow damage by a lot in the duration of the super. Attack: Modified X-Bow She fires a quick burst of 3 purple arrows bolts from her x-bow that does moderate damage which is same attack as her clash of clans attacks. Her attack has a slight spread as the arrows spread while it travels, the attack spread is slightly wider than bos but the arrow width is quite thin. The purple arrows fired does travels far and very fast. What is unique about this attack is that she can fires very quickly that other brawelrs cant do because her reload speed is same as her attack speed in clash of clans, her fast attack speed (reload speed actually) gives her a cool crowd control ability). *Base damage: 80 *Range: 8.5 tiles *Reload time: 0.75 seconds *Pierce: 1 Health Base Health: 1,000 Super: Royal Cloak When The Archer Queens Super is used, She turns invisible for few seconds, she cannot be seen by opponents and are "immume" to damage (in this game her royal cloak causes attacks to pass right through her as those attacks does not collides on her), because of this she can take overtime damage like crows poison when she is invisible but not from barleys damage. During the royal cloak, she will recover some hitpoints and her arrows turns yellow which does triple damage relative to her regular attack. She dosent spawns archers unlike in the clash of clans game. Note: She just need to press the super button to activate the royal cloak ability; dosent need to tap/drag to activate after to pressing the super button. Her super damage is independent from her regular attack damage, like rico and colts regular attack and super attack values being independent. Skins Trivia *Her super duration does increase when her super gets upgraded is because how the royal cloak duration does increases when upgrading the royal cloak ability in clash of clans *She is one of the heroes based on the clash of clans game, the other three are Barbarian King, Grand Warden, and the Battle Machine. *Her super royal cloak used to blocks unpiercing attacks while she is in the invisible state which means that she is immume to damage, but in the 23/nov/2017 changes makes her no longer technically immume do damage much like the crows swoop but its still better than her coc ability that she still takes damage while invisible. So this change is a nerf to her because she is no longer able to body block. In other words, her nerfed super cause her to be intangible from invincible. In conclusion intangibility is worse than invincibility. Category:Brawlers Category:Hero Brawlers Category:Clash Brawlers Category:Medieval Brawlers